


You better watch out

by Scarletpath



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Krampus - Freeform, M/M, Wendigo, Wendigo Matthew, krampus Gilbert, late christmas story or early, mentions of human eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletpath/pseuds/Scarletpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When most people think of Christmas, they think of Santa. Not the things that go bump in the night. The shadow of St. Nicholas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You better watch out

When most people think of Christmas, they think of Santa. Not St. Nicholas, but more of the Coke a Cola rendition of him. Sees you when your sleeping, knows if you’ve been bad or good, that sort of thing. Which is true in most parts but no one thinks of the Yule Lord. The one that punishes the bad and rotten children and teens, takes the souls of the ones who are really bad to Hell and eats their flesh. Krampus. Some would think that he was St. Nicholas’s enemy but in fact they work together. Krampus would always make sure that he would not harm a single hair on any good child or anyone who didn’t deserve his punishments. Truth be told, he doesn’t have the heart to harm any good children and cherishes them. He wasn’t actually ‘evil’, just a necessary chaos to keep the balance of things. It was a hard job though, spanking children, kidnapping, traveling, ect. It’s unfortunate that he couldn’t reach all of his intended targets. There are those that do fall through the cracks. Donald Trump was one of them. A mistake he greatly regrets. 

 

It was a cold night. The sky was clear and the stars shone brightly. The shadows in the forest was as thick as a blanket. But that didn’t bother him. He was use to dark places. He found it to be rather comfortable. The cold didn’t bother him but that didn’t stop him from building a small campfire. The flames cast eerie dancing shadows and odd shapes. If anyone was unfortunate to stumble across his resting place, they would’ve seen a large figure with a thick, ragged fur coat draped over him, sitting and hunched forward by the fire. Beside him was a pile of rusted chains and a large, oddly bulging sack with dark stains. If one would approach the 'man’ even further they would see two large, thick goat-like black horns jutting out from his snow white hair. Eyes that glowed like hot coals. Sharp teeth biting down on a half eaten human heart with clawed hands. 

 

It was very quiet. Almost too quiet. Gilbert noticed this as he took in the environment. He wasn’t worried as he knew he could take care of himself. He continued to nibble on his meal but looked out into the darkness past the trees. The occasional soft crunch of snow made his long, pointed ears twitch. It seemed to come from all around him. Close but just out of reach of the fire’s light. As if something was circling him. Observing him. It was soo quick and quiet that he knew it wasn’t human but also not animal. There would’ve been more thrashing and crunching sounds. Taking another slow bite out of the heart in his hand, he noticed a fast blur go by. What was out there seemed to become bit more bolder. More brave. Deciding to test the waters, so to speak, he tossed what he was eating near the shadows unaffected by the fire. He didn’t have to wait long until he saw a long bony arm stick out and quickly snatch watch was tossed. Soon the sound slurping and teeth clashing broke the silence. 

 

Gilbert grew curious as well as amused. Without removing his gaze, he reached into his bloody sack and gripped whatever limb his hand made contact with. With a quick twist and pull, he managed to pull off a arm by the elbow. Holding the limb out in front of him, he waved it slightly, beckoning what was out there to come closer. Slowly a head peered out from the bushes. Gilbert’s eyes widened with awe at what he saw. The first thing he noticed was the eyes. They glowed almost like his own but they were a beautiful icy violet. The others skin was very pale. As if it never seen the light of day. Matted golden hair crowned the others face and on top of the head sprouted long twisted antlers. Gilbert found himself holding his breath. He never seen someone soo beautiful. He wanted to see more of the other. Waving his peace offering again, the beautiful creature stared at it hungerly but quickly cast a fearful glance over to his campfire.

 

He didn’t need to be told what the other was thinking. Standing up onto his cloven feet, he swept his fur cloak over the fire and it instantly went out. Leaving nothing but dying embers. Again Gilbert reached out with the severed arm. The other quickly glanced around before cautiously crouching down. A worried look was etched on his face but his purple eyes remained wide. Almost innocent like. Gilbert was able to see what the other looked like. A tall body with long limbs, thin and bony, sharp nails, pale fur that grew on parts of his body, a long tail and instead of cloven feet like his, it was more claw like. Something meant for fast running and attacking. A hand quickly lashed out and snatched the limb from his hand and the other revealed a row of sharp teeth as he bit down on it. The other didn’t seem to care what part he was eating. He chewed through the tough ligaments and bone as if it was as soft as butter. It wasn’t long until there was nothing left. All that was left was a blood smear over his mouth. The other then stared at him then quickly glanced at his sack before looking at him again, tilting his head to the side. Gilbert couldn’t resist awwing out before reaching in again to fetch more flesh for his hungry visitor.

 

\---

 

It didn’t take long before the two were seated on a old log, Gilbert’s arm draped over the other, wrapping his cloak around both of them. And Matthew, as his name turned out to be, happily snuggled in close to his side, lightly gnawing on a femur bone.

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely MapleVogel on Tumblr drew up some fantastic fan art of my little story. Please leave a like and reblog if you love it and have a Tumblr account :D
> 
> http://maplevogel.tumblr.com/post/133563192528/based-of-scarletpath-krampusgilbert-prucan


End file.
